bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichiru Gohiko
Ichiru is a young adult whose family is from a long line of powerful Quincy. After a couple of years of training with his father Fugiko who was one of the leaders of a Quincy group back when he was younger, Ichiru learned many high-level Quincy powers far surpassing his father's expectations. Appearance Ichiru is a man of slight build, being almost 6 feet in height, with 157 pounds. He wears his school uniform whenever he is in combat because of its easy manueverability and its sleek look. It is black with gold as its secondary color and outline of the entire outfit. When he is outside of school he will usually wear a normal polo-style t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of running shoes, in case of emergency of Hollow attacks. Personality Ichiru is one of the most intelligent students in his entire class and he is a hit with the ladies because of his cool attitude, rarely talking to anyone except when he is arguing a point with his teacher or fellow students. When he is with friends, his actions are only slightly different to what his everyday life is like: how he talks or reacts to certain things. He has a hatred for Shinigami because of what his family has taught him, about how they lied to them when he was young. So, whenever he is fighting a Soul Reaper, his attack style is more fierce and full of hatred. History When Ichiru was born, he was like any other child at his age, but as he got older his Spiritual Pressure continued to grow peaking the interest of his father to the point that he decided to teach him how to create and use a Quincy bow and arrow so he could protect himself. One day, while Ichiru was in middle school, he was attacked by a Hollow, but because of his training he defeated it easily. After this incident, he asked his father to teach him more advanced Quincy techniques, including how to use a special glove that his dad kept hidden in his room that he thought was a way to increase his powers. After Ichiru graduated from middle school, he had more time to train which was good at first, until his Spiritual Pressure had increased to the point that more Hollows had begun to show up causing many Soul Reapers to show up and deal with the problem. Most of the time before any of the Shinigami showed up, Ichiru had dealt with it from miles away, so that they wouldn't be able to sense his power so he could protect his family from further harm. Powers & Abilities Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: Ichiru has quite the skills in collecting Spiritual particles from the environment. He also seems to be able to analyze the battlefield in order to find the biggest concentration of Reiryoku. *'Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows:' Over the years as Ichiru's powers as a Quincy increased the amount of spirit arrows he could fire at once. Currently, he can fire about 1,000 arrows at a time. The name of his bow is Kumo no Su (クモの巣, Spider Web). It is named after its resemblance to an actual spider web. Spirit Awareness: '''One of Ichiru's most helpful abilities is his ability to feel and locate Spiritual Pressure. He has mastered this to a point that he can tell how many people there are, what their Spiritual Power is, and if they are a Human, Shinigami or a Quincy. '''Great Spiritual Power: Ichiru is not lacking in Spiritual Power, having enough power to beat a Lieutenant-level Shinigami with ease. Because of this, he has mastered the absorption of Spiritual Particles which helps him create his bow and arrows for combat, including using Gintō which is his family's ritual to show that he has become a man. Gintō Expert: 'He is able to use the Spiritual Energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō. Ichiru can even use his own energy rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. Gintō is his secondary weapon of choice, against people who can't be defeated by his bow and arrows or hand-to-hand combat. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''While preferring to fight at mid to long-range to make full use of his Quincy powers, Ichiru is also a highly capable close-range and bare-handed fighter. Like his weapon style, Ichiru's bare-handed style is more about precise strikes just like how he uses his bow to strike the area which would inflict the most damage to his opponent. Techniques '''Ransotengai '(乱装天傀; lit. Japanese, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", Viz translation, "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"): It's a puppetry-type technique used by the Quincy to control their bodies after they have been wounded to the point that they can't move on their own. It also allows the user to use Spiritual Energy to manipulate their own body in the case of paralysis or numbness from being exposed to air-born poisons. 'Hirenkyaku '(飛廉脚; lit: "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg"): is a method which Quincy use to travel quickly over short distances. Essentially, it is the Quincy equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpō, or the Arrancar's Sonído. *'''Platform Manifestation: When Ichiru needs to get up to a high ledge or follow a air-borne foe, he concentrates a large amount of Spiritual Pressure under his feet to create a small platform that he can use to rise himself up or to help him jump higher to reach an enemie he couldn't on his own. Tengoku no Kaitaku-sha '(天国の開拓者; lit: "Heavenly Pathfinder"): Ichiru fires four spirit arrows at his target by using Hirenkyaku so they go from all sides if they miss they follow their target until it collides with something. '''Licht Regen '(光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン): Rihito Rēgen; German/Dutch for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light") - Ichiru was the first quincy to master this technique in conjunction with his bow '''Kumo no Su. A large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Ichiru's left shoulder. With this technique he fires a volley of arrows at a single target. Quincy: Letzt Stil: Ichiru's last resort when faced with a enemie of Captain level or one with higher spiritual pressure but using this transformation once could take away his powers. It greatly enhances one's power to the point where you can easily overwhelm Captain-level Shinigami. After he uses it once, he cannot use this technique ever again. Quotes "By the honor of the Quincy, I shall kill you where you stand!" "I have nothing to say to you Shinigami scum!" "I will never give up as long as I have my friends and family by my side!" Category:Quincy Category:Human World